


Bunnies, Daffodils, and Draco Malfoy

by triggerlil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2020, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, EASTER FLUFF, Easter, Fluff and Smut, Light mentions of the quarantine, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top, Shameless Smut, Spring, service top harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Draco walked into the living room, strands of blond hair hanging wet around his ears. His green bathrobe was cinched tightly at his waist and bunny slippers snug on his feet. He had the Daily Prophet open in front of him and was staring at Harry with a look of utter shock.“They cancelled Easter, Potter,” he said, voice trembling, “It says here the Pope cancelled Easter!”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 171





	Bunnies, Daffodils, and Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as one thing and tumbled into another, so I hope you enjoy some shameless Easter smut! Thank you to [Miri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriMora/pseuds/MiriMora), my wonderful beta, you are the best! (If you need more wonderful fic after this, I prompt you to check out her profile!)

Draco walked into the living room, strands of blond hair hanging wet around his ears. His green bathrobe was cinched tightly at his waist and bunny slippers snug on his feet. He had the Daily Prophet open in front of him and was staring at Harry with a look of utter shock.

“They cancelled Easter, Potter,” he said, voice trembling, “It says here the Pope cancelled Easter!”

Harry looked up from where he had been fiddling with an animatronic silver rabbit that was  _ supposed _ to be a surprise present.

“Well one,” he began, “I told you not to come in here, and two, Easter can’t be bloody cancelled. What are they going to do? ‘Sorry Jesus, maybe you can rise again next year, though!’”

Draco ignored him completely, collapsing on the couch dramatically. His robe loosened with the motion, and the sight of his long, smooth legs sent shivers up Harry’s spine.

“I wish I had never read it,” Draco bemoaned, “really, how can they cancel  _ Easter _ ?” He draped an arm over his face, “My chocolate, my pastels, my adorable bunnies!”

“If your friends could see you now, they’d have a right fit,” Harry laughed, shuffling over to the edge of the couch.

“Oh, do shut up Potter, you’re supposed to be comforting me.”

Harry snaked a hand under Draco’s robe, running a finger over his pale pink nipples and down the soft skin of his torso, relishing in Draco’s small response, lips parting ever so slightly, breathing hitched.

Draco loved Easter. Harry wasn’t sure why. He had never celebrated it in the slightest, had always been stuck in the cupboard as Dudley ran around the house looking for chocolate eggs, and by the time he was out in the world on his own, it had all seemed rather contrived. If you were religious, that was one thing, but the idea of a giant bunny visiting your house at night? Well, that seemed a little off-putting.

But once he and Draco had gotten together, he had made an effort to get in the spirit. They set a stuffed bunny on top of the mantle, who was now a little soot stricken from being over the floo. He would buy flowers to surprise Draco, lilies one year, daffodils the next, and he always stocked up on chocolate eggs.

He supposed it was something to do with newness, rabbits fucking like madmen, little baby bunnies everywhere, flowers pushing out of the ground, birds chirping Harry awake at 6’o clock in the bloody fucking morning like little shits—okay, nobody was perfect, but he was trying to understand, he really was.

Harry leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Draco’s lips, before nibbling his ears, making his way down his neck, kissing and biting, sucking at the sensitive skin. Draco’s breath was ragged in his ears, and he could feel his cock hardening already, tenting his loose pyjama pants.

Draco’s robe had ridden up, and his cock was now jutting out between the fabric, pink and hard. Harry made his way down Draco’s torso, taking time to flick his tongue over Draco’s nipples, bite at the soft skin of his sides, nibbling around his thighs. Finally, he took Draco into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head.

“Mmph, Harry—” Draco’s eyes were lidded, one hand now clutching at Harry’s black curls.

Harry loved this, the sudden onset of desire, the simple servicing act of going down on Draco. It made him feel powerful, in a weird, subverted way. He stopped teasing the head to swallow Draco’s shaft, bringing his lips down to the base, Draco’s cock hitting the back of his throat. He tried his best not to gag as he bobbed his head, licking up the shaft, twirling and teasing. He brought one hand between Draco’s thighs, playing with the sensitive skin there, letting his fingers trail down the crook of his arse. He felt Draco’s thighs tense and chose that moment to force himself down over Draco’s cock, hard.

Draco shuddered, “Harry, if you keep on like this—”

Harry would have grinned if not for the length of cock shoved deep in his throat, so he slowly dragged his tongue upwards, taking his mouth away with a soft pop. Saliva dribbled from his lips, but he knew Draco liked how it looked, how messy and slutty he appeared while in the middle of giving a hard and fast blow job. He licked his lips, watching Draco watch him, and smiled.

“Don’t want it to be over too soon?” Harry asked, voice rough and heady.

Draco shook his head, biting his lip, and spread his legs apart, one hanging off the couch, foot grazing the floor, the other pressing into the back of the couch. Harry smirked, silently conjuring lube onto his fingers. He also knew that any form of wandless magic, no matter how small, was a major turn-on for Draco. He brushed up against Draco’s puckered hole and slowly inserted a finger, massaging him open, before inserting another. He pushed farther in, wrapping his other hand around Draco’s cock, and began to pump in tandem, working Draco’s arse.

Draco, for what it was worth, pushed back onto Harry’s fingers with equal force, shifting on the couch, looking for the perfect spot.

When Draco seemed close, his back arching, Harry backed off, leaving Draco breathless and aching for more.

“I want you to cum in my mouth,” Harry explained. He needed to feel it hitting the back of his throat, to swallow Draco’s load as much as possible, have it dribble out the sides of his mouth. He needed Draco’s hand to push him down his length, to fill up Harry’s mouth.

Harry kept his fingers working, avoiding Draco’s prostate, and then brought his lips back around Draco’s cock, licking once more.

“Merlin, Harry, your mouth feels so good,” Draco moaned, bucking his hips.

This was what Harry wanted, as he crooked his fingers, and finally, fingering Draco’s arse and bobbing up and down, Draco’s orgasm washed over him. He ejaculated into Harry’s mouth, as he desperately tried to swallow it down, loving the feeling of Draco shaking underneath him. 

He eased off as Draco’s orgasm subsided, slowly removing his fingers. 

“Merlin, Harry,” Draco sighed, reaching down to ruffle Harry’s now even messier curls. 

Harry waved his hand, silently cleaning both of them. 

“Never really gets old, does it?” Harry smiled, bemused.

Draco laughed, caressing Harry’s face, “It’s almost like Easter never existed.” 

“Oh, I was that good, was I?” 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Don’t get cocky, you.” 

Even though it felt like the world was falling down around them, and they couldn’t spend Easter like they normally did, Harry was going to do his best to be extra in the spirit this year. After all, he saw it as his duty to take care of all of Draco’s needs, and if his lover wanted an Easter full of all his usual favourite things? Well, who was Harry to deny him that pleasure? 


End file.
